


New mutants/x-force/x-factor investigations fan edits

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Mutants (Comics), X-Factor (Comics), X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Autopromotion, Fan Edit, Multi, Video, figure fans want to find fan edits but youtube sucks and it wont show in the search, this is my new mutants playlist link, wanted to link them somewhere for a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: My playlist basically
Relationships: Julio Richter & Shatterstar
Kudos: 3





	New mutants/x-force/x-factor investigations fan edits

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLG6YIDbonJ7K93Y9USexeS6uSElCS3apA>

**Author's Note:**

> I have actual new mutants fics here too


End file.
